Azuria
Overview |badges= }} Azuria is the initial contact for heroes of magical origin who start in Atlas Park. She is also an authority on many things magical, and as such, many contacts send you on missions to take mystical items to her. She is located inside City Hall. __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None, Azuria is an initial contact. New Contact(s) Information Magic Hero Liaison Azuria is a seer who works with MAGI, the Modern Arcane Guild of Investigation. This section of the Federal Bureau of Super-powered Affairs assists young magic heroes in finding the right path. Some call Azuria a charlatan, but those in the mystical know believe she has great insight and wisdom. Recently she has been troubled by many grave visions about the nefarious Hellions who plague Atlas Park. Initial Contact It is my belief that you are destined for greatness. Store * Inspirations * Level 1 Training Enhancements Missions Briefing Myself and others here at the Modern Arcane Guild of Investigation have sensed a disturbing trend. The Hellions are making rapid headway in their bid to take over Atlas Park. These Hellions are thugs who have discovered some source of dark mystic powers, and use them to enforce a brutal reign of terror on the streets. I need you to take on the Hellions and show them they aren't welcome. These Hellions are playing with powers they do not understand, and care little for who gets hurt. I would recommend you begin first by battling them on the streets of the city. Defeat 5 of their number to introduce yourself to them. Debriefing I am glad to see you have taken the initiative in this matter. It is no surprise that the Hellions already consider you a threat. This figure you found is an ushabti! Such statues were buried with the Egyptian dead; it was believed that they would perform their master's work in the afterlife. The Egyptians were no strangers to magic, and some of these ushabtis are invested with great power. I don't understand where the Hellions would get such an item. This will bear further investigation. Briefing Ever since the Hellions sprung up, they've been trafficking in stolen magical artifacts. These are often items of little power, but the number of them is truly astonishing. We'd like to find out who's been supplying them, and we may have a chance to do so. A Hellion fixer called Hades is thought to be hiding out in Atlas Park. I need you to investigate the Hellions' hideout and capture him. Your primary objective is to find and capture Hades and his cronies. With them in custody, we may be able to get some answers. Notes * The Hellion boss's name can vary. Possible names include Hades, Hellfire, Inferno, and Pulverizer. NPCs * Hades/Hellfire/Inferno/Pulverizer Enemies Debriefing I will begin looking for this Mr. Hill the thugs mentioned. It's not much to go on, but at least it's something. Once again, the Entities seem very pleased with your progress. Briefing One of MAGI's associates was mugged last night, and I have reason to believe it was no random crime. Helen Klein is a Middling, one of those associates not gifted with the arcane arts. The locket the Hellions took from her was no mere heirloom; it was a ward meant to protect her from dark forces. Sadly, it could do little against brute thugs. I've done a divination, and I feel the pendant's presence in the Smathery & Sons warehouse in Atlas Park. Will you find the stolen locket? These Hellions are fools. They seek to tease powers from dark forces they do not understand. Notes * The mugging victim's name can vary. Possibilities include Helen Klein and Andrea Mollison. Enemies Debriefing Thank you so much for finding Helen Klein's pendant. I feel that the Entities of the otherworlds wish to thank you as well. Briefing A Seer here at MAGI came to me this morning out of grave concern for our associate Sarah Peters. According to this Seer, Sarah Peters is about to suffer a life-threatening incident that can be prevented by a simple warning. Will you warn this citizen of the imminent peril? Both I and the Entities will thank you for this. You should seek out Sarah Peters in Atlas Park and deliver the following message: 'Those who walk live yet dead, shall from the Row of Kings make way, Come to bring a mortal dread, and make Sarah Peters pay. In the second shadow of the night, Sarah Peters must take flight.' Thank you. Ambush! After talking to Sarah Peters, there will be an ambush by a group of Hellions. Debriefing The Entities are pleased with your performance today. Briefing The Hellions seem to get a big thrill out of frightening Atlas Park citizens these days. It's getting so bad that people won't leave their houses in groups of fewer than three! Will you prevent the Hellions from harassing the civilian populace? If people can't feel safe in Atlas Park, we may truly be losing the battle for this city. The Hellions grow bold, for they still think that the city's heroes are weak. Please show them how wrong they are. Debriefing Soon the Hellions will learn to fear your name. External Links *